Sweet Butterfly: Spare My Life
by Persona13
Summary: Banoi, the island where I found that ring. A hell on earth that looked beautiful. The dead are restless, the living desperate. And I just want to survive. Declarations of survival will do me no good. I need something to embrace, to cherish. Something like love. First prequel to Sweet Butterfly: Share Your Love. Please enjoy. First couple of chapters will be short, due to plot.
1. Lost in Blue

Every misspelling and instance of bad grammar is intentional. This is intended to be an improvement on the original, and more congruous with what I actually wanted.

* * *

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening,

Screaming? why screaming? Why are you screaming,s top screaming, no more screaming, I can't take the screaming. Screaming, screaming, screaming, burning, screaming, running, yelling, screaming, more shouting.

Walking, mother, why are you walking? You should be resting, with dad, so stop screaming. I can hear you, but the screaming makes me sick, screaming screaming screaming. Where are my brothers? why are they not screaming? everyone else is screaming, running, yelling, walking, but they aren't screaming! Burning, running, shouting, stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstosptsptsptostosptospttosp...

Please STOP SCREAMING!

Don't start screaming, don't wake the boys, don't scream, don't scare them. Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe. Don't be afraid, don't you dare start screaming. They need their rest, the need to sleep, to not scream, to be silent. No screaming.

Silent no screaming, no running, no walking.

"Big brother will be out, getting some ice, so don't move, alright?" Sleeping like babies. My head hurts, and my stomach... but the screaming was quiet for now, so I should be fine. Right? Mom, where did you go? Why did you walk away after kissing everyone? Did you forget about me? Why? Mom?

Lipstick was on their necks, and I closed the door.

* * *

Someone splashed red paint on the white walls and the screaming went away, not completely, thank you. I'll have to call it in, let the staff know, if they don't already. The paint even got into the carpet and smeared on the windows.

Drunks didn't seem to make it to their rooms. Their clothes were torn and the paint was splashed on them as well. They looked like angels, with red wings. Who's screaming? Smoke outside, was there a barbecue going on? Was that the screaming earlier? Please calm down, stop the screaming. Calm down, calm down, calm down, no more, no more, no more. Focus.

Okay, just get the ice and go back to the room. Take care of the boys. They need you until mom gets back or dad wakes up, focus.

I feel sick. I brush myself off-when did I fall?-and my right hand was covered in red paint. No, just some dizziness, the ice. Where is the ice?

Running, someone is running. Running to me.

What? What are you talking about? I'm just covered in paint. Red paint. Paint, it has to be paint. It must be. I threw up. The screaming is back, stop screaming, stop screaming, please. Please, stop. Please. I don't want you to kill me, my brothers need me. The screaming got louder, stop. Me? Yes, I hear you. Justin. What's your name?

The screaming starts again. Stop the screaming, please. A gunshot and the screaming stops. There's another one. Stop the screaming, I can't take it.

Another man, and walking lots of walking. Something is coming, a group of something is almost here. Someone grabbed my arm and started pulling. Not that way, a group is walking towards us. I was led away from the walking people, away from my family.

Who is that? Someone is not there? But someone has to be there, because if someone isn't there, how could they be there?

* * *

Yes, I can hear you, no need to yell. i know, I never got the ice. There are none of those things this way, so I walk quietly. It would be rude to wake anyone else up, and it would very rude to interrupt the new guests while they are playing. i'm just going to get some medicine, and then I'll get the ice, and then I'll go find my brothers. unless they are still asleep. That would be a problem.

Outside of the hotel, there are more of those people with the angel wings painted around them. I don't understand why, but they look happy.

A moment with no screaming at all; no screaming, no noise, no nothing. It feels good, but the screaming will come back soon, I know it. Still, let me have the time to do this, just this one thing. I close the eyes of the child in front of me. She's younger than my brothers, and this should never have happened to her. She's a pretty girl I watched play with my little brothers, and now they're dead. All three of them. I wonder how

The screaming, more screaming, but quiet screaming. How much screaming is there? The people, in that direction, are sick. The people in that direction are sick. the People in that direction, are sick. Someone isn't sick over there. The screaming started singing, but still screaming. Scream song song scream. The screaming is getting louder, but so is the screaming. Singing, not screaming not screaming. No screaming would be good, but the singing is nice, I think. But the screaming is bad. The screaming and singing and shouting and noise won't stop, never let the screaming stop. The screaming hurts my head, but the screaming also tells me things, things that allow me to not interrupt people and not bother people. Or is it the other way around? Does it really matter. sudden screaming and the screamer runs by. A running screamer. A walking screamer. Other screamers too. Medicine, I need medicine, because I am sick. Medicine will make me feel better, so I need to get some.

There should be medicine in the box with the plus, so the screaming says. The screaming says so much, but is to loud. I'm not ignoring it, so why does it keep screaming. I'll be good, I'll keep listening, but I need to feel better.

Can you hear me? Hello?


	2. Playing with Fire

Ok, first things first, Justin is no where near this coherent in reality, Nico is just mentally translating what he's 'saying' to her. Second, this isn't any form of telepathy.

* * *

Another spell, another zombie. "Diffindo." While the Severing Charm isn't as feared, isn't as reviled as the Killing Curse, but a slashed neck or a decapitation is almost always lethal. A pink stream of light that cuts cleanly, even bone and nerves. These zombies don't always die when their brain is destroyed, but a severed spinal cord is a severed spinal cord, instant paralysis. Functional death and no need for the Unforgivables. "Flipendo." Applied to the head, the Knockback Jinx is also very lethal due to severe whiplash and neck breaking. That's the last of them, for now.

Alright, time to get to the Lifeguard Station, but first things first. Now, if only there was some booze. No zombies in the area that I can see, but taking a minute to reorganize my backpack can't hurt.

A loaf of crushed bread, some shredded beef in a bag, three bags of beef jerkey, a couple of apples, some candy, a first-aid kit, five bottles of water, and an empty gun. My diary and a handful of pens to keep my thoughts or just to write. Some American money, fifty-five dollars and change. Some rope and a thirty-five centimeter long chef's knife, just as a last resort weapon. A box cutter and utility knife just because. Finally, a change of clothes. Ok, that's done. Kinda. I need that diary. This is brand new, a little bloody, but still serviceable.

 _My name is Nico Yazawa, and I have no idea if I am going to be killed. Or worse, expelled. Sorry, couldn't help it. Anyway, this wonderful island vacation went to hell rather quickly. What with the zombies, the blood, the screaming, the fire and smoke, the beautiful beaches with the bodies covering it, and a monsoon is coming. Just the picture of a perfect getaway. Please note the sarcasm. If I get a letter telling me that I've broken the law, I think I'm going to send back several pictures of the zombies. Do you think that would count as mortal danger?_

Well, I could...ah, screw it, in for a penny, in for a pound.

 _First-Year and Second-Year spells have dangerous if not deadly uses if applied, and the Killing Curse is still considered among the most horrible, most dangerous spells. Granted, that curse has no other applications, so maybe there's a reason. Still, magic does not make anyone who can use it superior. Muggles are much better at killing people than we are. We have magic that can kill, they have industrialized murder._

 _Revealing magic to the non-magical people (the overwhelming majority of humanity) is a crime, and rightfully so. The Witch-Hunts were a thing, but the magical community are a bunch of idiots with a superiority complex. Magic makes things easier, this much is true, but muggles rule the world and magicals slink into teh shadows for a really good reason. Magic is powerful, complex, and ancient. Nukes are mass-produced, dangerous, and absolute._

 _Can you hear me?_ I slam my diary shut, and slid my wand into my sleeve. I don't use magic to protect the diary, that would be stupid. "Who's there?" _I am._ Great, now I'm not only hearing voices, but I'm also responding to them; there's a zombie outbreak going on and I'm losing my mind already. _I am me, not you._ ...now the voices want to argue with me. I turn around and _that is freaky_. Messy black hair, green eyes, covered in blood and... is that a spleen? His arms are covered in drying blood up to his _elbows_. The boy reaches out with an oddly clean hand, trying to hold mine. His eyes dilate as soon as I let him. _You were singing? The singing and the screaming are there, but the screaming is muted._ Screaming? "Who is screaming, and where is it coming from?" _Those...zombies are screaming, in many different ways that are no different than each other. All of them scream and all of them cry but the screaming stops when they do._ _I followed the singing and the silent screaming to you._ So, screamers are the zombies and singers are likely the living. Ok, I can work with this. "Alright then. I'm going to make my way down to the Lifeguard Station, so if you want, I can take you to more singers." _I will?_ What? _I don't know where the Lifeguard Station is from here, so I don't think I could take you there._ He... doesn't understand point-of reference, does he? Understanding everything only in reference to himself, but I'm just spit-balling here. I could be completely wrong. Ok, let's try that again. "Nico is sorry, but Nico was saying that she would lead you to the Lifeguard Station." _Thank you! Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Justin, nice to meet you Nico!_ I rub my temples to stave off my impending migrane, and this guy somehow found a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

Now I have to literally hold this guy's hand all the way to (relative) safety. Well, if he really can detect the zombies, it's in my best interest to keep him alive, even if he is a nutcase.

* * *

 _The screaming is getting louder._ I turn around as soon as this madman says that, letting go of his hand. And how does he speak without moving his mouth? _You have a wand, don't you? Are you a Witch?_ "What makes you think that? It could just be a stick that was carved for Nico." _Eleven inches long and made of Holly. It also has a feather inside of it, but I don't know the bird."_

Ok, how does he know that? This is going to be a killer headache later, trying to figure this guy out. "Well, so much for the Statute of Secrecy." Where did he go? I take my eyes off of him for three seconds and he just disappears. _This way, Nico; I found people._ Oh, footprints. How did he manage to get to the beach from here that quickly? He's now on the railing, with four people talking to him. A big black guy with a paddle, a Chinese woman with a sizable knife, an American? man with a Molotov, and an Australian woman armed with a revolver. _Nico, your singing is very nice, but I think they want to speak with you._ "Don't just run off like that!" He just tilts his head like I'm the crazy person. "Please forgive him, I fear he's gone a little mad." I bow deeply, partially to catch my breath. _Im sorry, Nico._ My breathing evened out. "My name is Nico Yazawa, and this is Justin Yazawa. He...saved me from our parents, and he hasn't been the same since." I am lying, and I'm sure that these four are aware that fact. Please go along with it. Everyone introduced themselves quickly, alert for zombies. "Justin, we're going to the Lifeguard Station, don't stray." He just stares. "There's a zombie right behind us, isn't there?" A nod and a paddle caves in the damn walker's skull. "Do us all a favor, and be a little more proactive in telling us these things, got it?" His head tilts, and I was about ready to strangle him. Five more walkers bite the dust, the woman with a revolver showing that she actually knows how to use the firearm. Purna, her name is Purna.

"Justin, look at me." _Yes?_ "Stay close to me. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you won't let my hand go." _Okay._ He reaches out and takes my hand. _I won't let go, unless you tell me too._ Good enough, I suppose. Standing up, the idiot yanks me into a hug and tosses a hand full of sand into the eyes of the Runner that was running right for us, blinding it. It then proceeded to trip over a chair and break it's neck. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Do you think they just forgot about us, or is she just that irritated?" Xian prodded the Runner with her knife, but to make sure, completely ignoring me in the process. "I see, well then, we have a station to get to and not a lot of time. Shall we?"


End file.
